


Playing the Part

by acxban



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Comic, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acxban/pseuds/acxban
Summary: Following protocol together, in a bathroom stall.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 11
Kudos: 133





	Playing the Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imafilthycasual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imafilthycasual/gifts).



A short comic from the bathroom stall scene in [Imafilthycasual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imafilthycasual/pseuds/Imafilthycasual)'s fic [Self Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022738/chapters/22341407).

I always love Casual's Jason and Self Control is one of my favorite fics. That leaking violence matched with Dick's fix-it attitude is amazing. And the tension in Jason's own inner dialogue? So good. 

For some context, Jason and Dick are undercover and have fake sex in a club bathroom stall. 

Also posted on tumblr [@acxban](https://acxban.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my humble offering to Imafilthycasual. 
> 
> A comic from the bathroom scene in Chapter 4 of Self Control.


End file.
